It all started with Porthos
by Cinn
Summary: A not so short (for me) fic about everyone's favorite captian and subcommander. (in other words AT'P) Both genres fairly strong, strong humor, and strongish romance. FINISHED.
1. Prologue

Cinn: Don't know why, but decided I'd do an epilogue and prologue. This as you may have gathered is the prologue. Probably completely pointless, but I felt bored, so this is the result of my boredom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue. End of shift, what's going on?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Tucker t'bridge. "  
  
" Yes Commander? "  
  
" T'Pol? Is the Cap'n there? "  
  
" He's currently in the middle of a conversation with Admiral Forest. "  
  
" Oh. Could ya pass these engineering Details on to him. "  
  
" I haven't received any engineering details. "  
  
" Subcommander? "  
  
" Yes Ensign? "  
  
" Commander Tucker sent them to me. "  
  
" Oh. Commander I have them. "  
  
" I know ya do. Tucker out. "  
  
" Ensign? "  
  
" Yes Subcommander? "  
  
" Can I have those engineering details. "  
  
" Yes Sub-commander. "  
  
" Thank-you Ensign Sato. "  
  
T'Pol took the engineering details from Hoshi, and Archer returned from his ready room.  
  
" Hoshi, next time you receive a transmission from Admiral Forest, don't send it to me! "  
  
" I take it, it did not go well. "  
  
" Subcommander. I am not in the mood to discuss the transmission. "  
  
" I wasn't asking you to. "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
" Captain, commander Tucker sent some engineering details for you to look at. "  
  
" Oh, great!! Could you possible bring them down at the end of your shift, which I believe finishes in half an hour. "  
  
" That's true Captain. "  
  
" Well I'm going to my quarters seeing as my shift's finished. Subcommander, you have the bridge. "  
  
" Yes Captain. "  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Don't ask about the transmission, 'Cause that's just an excuse for T'Pol ending up with the details, and bla bla bla. What d'ya think? Please let me know! 


	2. Main story part

Cinn: Bored, supposed to be doing maths homework, and I HATE GERMAN!!! Got that outta my system, hd a hard day. At my school I have to learn german, and I HATE it! And as for my maths homework, I'll do it on the bus going into school... Oh well I feel like writing this, just 'cause I'm bored. And I wonder whether you can copyright adverts..?? Oh whatever. That was completely irelevent by the way, I was just wondering about something on the radio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Does it always start with dogs? What if Porthose decided to help his master. I mean c'mon Porthose has probally been told all Archer's problems...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Porthos looked at his master for the third time, Archer'd been spening the last half-hour since coming off duty pasing his room. But having seen the latest funny look from his dog he slumped on his bed, and started attacking the opposite wall with a water-polo ball.  
  
Archer had had strong feelings for T'Pol for some time now, and he'd asked her down to his quarters with some enginering details. Hoping he'd get an oppiturnerty to act with his feelings. Then he looked over at Porthose and said,  
  
" No, you're not having any cheese.. "  
  
Porthos looked right upset then, and Archer was about to change his mind when T'Pol rang the chime for him to say she could come in.  
  
" Come on in! "  
  
T'Pol enters his quarters and stands just far enough away from the door for them to close behind her.  
  
" Captain, I beleive you wanted these enginering details.. "  
  
T'Pol then started walking over to Archer from the opposite side of his bed, only Porthose had other things in mind for his master, and he stood and ran in front of T'Pol....  
  
" Mind Portho.... "  
  
....to late T'Pol triped over Porthos and landed fully on top of Archer.  
  
" I don't beleive you meant to do that subcommander.. "  
  
" Would I? "  
  
" I'm joking. "  
  
" Really, I don't see the joke, although I do get quite a few of your human jokes. "  
  
" Never seen you laugh. "  
  
" Just because I get the joke doesn't mean I find it funny. Now where's my PADD gone? "  
  
As T'Pol turned slightly so she could reach the floor, Archer took the small amount of time to glare at Porthos. But when T'Pol turned back around after finding her PADD, she misjudged where exactly the Captain was and ended up kissing him lightly, by accident, but she still kissed him. And Archer wasn't the only one who noticed or liked it.  
  
" Was that intentional, T'Pol? "  
  
" I'm not sure. "  
  
" Very unlike you.. "  
  
" It's very unlike you to be holding back your emotions this long.. "  
  
" If I want to I can. "  
  
" You don't though do you? "  
  
" Not really, but you'll probally get a bit annoyed. And don't tell me you can't get annoyed, I know you can, deep down. "  
  
" Let them go Captain. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Let your emotions go. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because, I want you to. "  
  
" I thought wanting was irrelevent to Vulcans? "  
  
He smiled as he said that, but T'Pol decided that for once, want was very relevent. So she let her emotions go and kissed him deeply, she could insantly tell he was shocked, but he soon realised what was going on.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
" T'Pol, where are you? "  
  
" I'm here Captain. "  
  
Archer looked more to the floor, seeing T'Pol sitting on a pillow trying her best to meditate. She'd even found his supply of candles.  
  
" What happened before? "  
  
" You know what happened Captain. "  
  
" One off? "  
  
" Pardon? "  
  
" Was it a one off, you know, somthing that's never going to happen again. "  
  
" I don't do things like that. "  
  
" But you normally hide your emotions.. "  
  
" So? "  
  
" Why did you do this then? "  
  
" Because I wanted to. "  
  
" But you want us to stay together? "  
  
" Yes Captain, I'd like us to remain together. "  
  
" But keep it to ourselves? "  
  
" Yes Captain. That would be best. Then I have lesser chance of being transfered of this event. "  
  
" You'd be transfered? "  
  
" Yes Captain. And no one would be able to stop the high council. "  
  
" Then it might be better for us to keep this very, very secret. "  
  
" Yes, or we'd have to break up. "  
  
" which neither of us want... "  
  
" That's right. "  
  
Archer then got up, and got dressed, T'Pol looked at him for a breif moment with an eybrow raised, before returning to her meditating. Then Porthos started whimpering.  
  
" O.K. you can be fed now. I've told you before, it's ladies first. "  
  
" Captain, I don't think you should get to annoyed with Porthos. "  
  
" I wasn't cross, he can just be impatent sometimes. "  
  
" Oh, but it was because of Porthos that we are now together... "  
  
" I suppose it is.. "  
  
Archer was trying his hardest to supress his laugh, but to no avail.  
  
" What is funny? "  
  
" Oh, just an old film. 101 dalmations. The cartoon. The dalmations get the characters together in the film. "  
  
" It appears this film, is something that humans beleive will never happen, obviously now proved wrong. "  
  
" Hm. I'll have to get them to show it in the mess sometime, so you can see it. "  
  
" I don't waste time watching cartoons. "  
  
" As you don't waste your time hanging around your Captains quarters. "  
  
T'Pol then decided to act on the moment and throw the pillow she was formerly sitting on at her Captain.  
  
" What was that for!?! "  
  
" Saying I was wasting my time bonding with you! "  
  
" I never said that! "  
  
" You implied it. "  
  
" I didn't know you were that good at hints! "  
  
" Now that's over the top! "  
  
Archer was now trying extremly hard not to laugh, but it was becoming incredibly difficult seeing as though T'Pol was acting almost human due to the fact that she needed to meditate.  
  
" What's so funny? "  
  
" You seem almost exactly, human. "  
  
" I can throw you across the room.. "  
  
" O.K. I never said that. "  
  
" I'm joking, I wouldn't. Because your my Captain and partner. "  
  
It was T'Pol's turn to laugh, and Archer walked over to her, they ended up a laughing heap on Archers bed.  
  
" I need to meditate. "  
  
" Do you have to, you're more fun like this.. "  
  
" Captain, you know what can happen... "  
  
" oh yes, I'll get chucked across the room again. "  
  
" I have to. I never said I wanted to. "  
  
" I know.. "  
  
" Cap'n! "  
  
Archer looked incredibly annoyed that Trip had turned up, but T'Pol was more than prepared, and quickly cleared away the candle and found her PADD.  
  
" Come in Trip! "  
  
" Cap'n. T'Pol. "  
  
" Commander. "  
  
" I came to ask whether you'd finished with those enginering details? "  
  
" Erm.. "  
  
" Yes Commander. Here. "  
  
T'Pol passed him the details and he thanked her before saying  
  
" And I need to talk to ya Cap'n. I'll be back later... "  
  
" No, it's alright Commander. I'm just leaving. "  
  
T'Pol then left, but gave Archer her I'll-be-back-later look.  
  
" What is it Trip? "  
  
" Cap'n, you and T'Pol havn't just been doing the enginering details have you... "  
  
" What makes you think we've been doing anything else? "  
  
" The way you were both laughing as I came up to the door... "  
  
" She needed to meditate. "  
  
" Hm. How come she was here cap'n? "  
  
" Because we'd been working hard on the details and nither of us had noticed what time it'd got to. "  
  
" Really? Cap'n you two have done it havn't you? "  
  
" No! She's my subcommander. It's against regulations. "  
  
" So..? "  
  
" And she's Vulcan. "  
  
" You said yourself she needed to meditate. No knowing what a vulcan who needs to meditate'll do. "  
  
" Why you jealous? "  
  
" No. So you HAVE! "  
  
" Have not! "  
  
" Cap'n I've known ya for 8 yrs! Really think I'll beleive a lie like that? "  
  
" Fine you win. Just promise you'll never say anything. "  
  
" Promise. "  
  
" Good, 'cause the high council'll transfer her... "  
  
" Really? Now it'd be diffrent without her. Most of the crew have taken to her, not just how you have.... But most have become friends with her. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Well whatever, I better go before she comes back. "  
  
" What makes you think she'll be back? "  
  
" I saw the look she gave you before she left. "  
  
" Whatever. No telling anyone. "  
  
" Alright! "  
  
Trip left, and Porthos looked at his master as if he'd raised an eyebrow, because he'd told someone.  
  
" I know! I know I shouldn't have told him! "  
  
" To right you shouldn't. "  
  
" T'POL!?! "  
  
" Yes Captain? "  
  
" You scared me! "  
  
" You told him. "  
  
" He guessed. "  
  
" Why didn't you lie? "  
  
" I did, he was too persistent. He did promise not to tell. "  
  
" But.. "  
  
" He's my best friend T'Pol, I know he won't. "  
  
Porthos then thought this'd be a good time to become hungry. So he made his presence known and both his master and his friend knelt down next to him, his master feeding him, and his masters friend stoking him.  
  
" Do Vulcans have pets? "  
  
" Not really, some do take to looking after wild animals till they're better. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
Archer stood, and T'Pol stayed next to Porthos still stroking him.  
  
" Don't tell me you like Porthos better than me. "  
  
" What, you'd like me to start stroking you like you were Porthos? "  
  
" If I'd get more attention that way... "  
  
He smiled at her joke as well, before he bent down to help her stand so he could kiss her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Liked? Hated? Think it's morally wrong? Whatever you think of it please let me know. I don't know what possesed me to write it, but I did so, I posted it too. And that gives me an Idea! Star Trek Scrapheap crossover, but I'm already doing a matrix scrapheap challenge crossover, I could just write it once then change the names....? Nah, it'd just be too complicated. Well what do you think of the fic? 


	3. Epilogue

Cinn: the long awaited epilogue. Whatever, it'll be rubbish this bit, 'cause to be quite frank I have no idea what to put in to it... Well anyways...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue. Movie Night, 101 Dalmatians.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next day, around 9:00pm.  
  
" Cap'n, who decided on 101 Dalmatians? "  
  
" Me. Why? "  
  
" Dunno, just seem weird. "  
  
" Well live with it. "  
  
" Is it me, or has T'Pol just come down to movie night for the first time? "  
  
" Ain't you. "  
  
" Captain, Commander. "  
  
" T'Pol. "  
  
" Hi T'Pol. "  
  
" Is this the film you told me about? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" I'll tell you later. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
" Wanna sit down? "  
  
" Yes, otherwise no one else will be able to see the screen. "  
  
" Good point. Unless you stand at the back... "  
  
" I know that commander. "  
  
" Sorry "  
  
They made their way to some of the middle-ish seats, and the movie started. And T'Pol learned a lot about human emotions, comedy etc. and also what the significance with the encounter with her captain yesterday. Even though she was a Vulcan she found it quite an amusing and enjoyable film. `Strange isn't it` she thought `how I, a Vulcan, can find this funny and entertaining...`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: There you go, short and pointless, but I said I'd write an epilogue, so I did. I'm nearly always loyal to my readers, if I promise a chappie I'll write it. But the content isn't always up to scratch. 


End file.
